Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Chronicles
by OFCPFanFics
Summary: While hiding of the annual Kyuubi hunts, one Naruto Uzumaki has his life turned around when he meets the female being inside him as well as two others like him. Then, they find out there are 15 others like them. And, they are closer to them than they know
1. Prelude

Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Chronicles

Disclaimer: Shout-out to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto, the folks at Shueisha, the men and women at Studio Pierrot, the folks at TV Tokyo, as well as the men and women who serve Naruto to viewers and readers worldwide. Without these guys, who would have come up with such breathtaking entertainment every week? Oh, and none of the characters belong to this one. Cause we don't wanna take the credit of the work of a genius know do we?

Prelude

When the world was created, it was looked over by 9 supernatural beings. These beings are known today as the Bijuu. The Bijuu watched the changes the world has undergone throughout the millienia. Prehaps the biggest change came about two thousand years prior to this story. When humans being dominating the earth after the dinosaurs became extinct. That is when the peace that has existed began to go away. Five hundred years prior to this story, nine major hidden ninja villages were developed. One by one, these villages began to discover the Bijuu and, while some trusted the fact that they were only there to protect, some had the thought that they could destroy the human race at any time. So, one by one, starting with the one-tailed bijuu, the Ichibi no Tanuki, they were sealed. As the years turned into decades the other tailed bijuu began to be sealed. Now, as the Ichibi was sealed into a tea kettle, the new sealings were much worse. They began to be sealed in humans at a very young age. These humans became known as the Jinchuuriki, or the "power of human sacrifice", and became a human prison for these Bijuu. These Jinchuuriki were different from normal humans, so, as human nature unfortunately orders, these children were seperated from the rest of society. These humans also were subjected sometimes to abuse. Why you might ask? Well most, if not all, humans believe that Jinchuuriki are simply the human incarnations of the Bijuu, or as they refer to as "Demons", and therefore, depending on who sealed the Bijuu in the child, should be killed in some way so that the demon dies along with the jailer. 300 years after the sealing began, only one Bijuu was left, that one being the strongest, the Kyuubi no Youko. Now most human beings believe that the Bijuu, or again "Demons", are male and have no emotions whatsoever. This however is not the case at all. In fact, of the 9 Bijuu, two are female, that being the Kyuubi no Youko and the Shukaku no Ichibi. And they all have emotions, all 9 of them. In fact, dispite the fact of the 9 being so far apart, they were all very close. They also never have the urge of betrayal like humans have the tendency to do. So, obviously, when Kyuubi was the last one left, she felt very alone and not wanted. So, she cried herself into a long deep slumber. Now, as the 288 years between her sleeping and her reawakening lots of things have occurred. Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was formed just 125 years prior to our story by two individuals, the Shodai, or First, Hokage and a man known as Madara Uchiha. He was the founder of the legendary and well-known Uchiha clan. It is said that Madara and the other founding members of this clan were at one time members of another legendary clan, that of the Hyuugas. However, these were members of the lower-class Branch House and were branded by a seal that forced them to a life of servitude. Madara however was different in that about 7 years prior to the founding of Konoha, his eyes changed from the Byakugan white to red and black. So, as the clan was founded, these eyes became known as the Sharingan. As the years went by, two levels were discovered, the comma and the Mangekyo. About three years after Konoha's founding, Madara acquired a rare form of the Mangekyo known as the Eternal Mangekyou. Unfortunately, he then began to become what one Sasuke Uchiha is becoming now, which is arrogant, and, as some including one Minato Namikaze and later on Naruto Uzumaki would say, having a ten foot pole shoved up his ass. Then, just as the Nidaime , or second, Hokage came into power, the Uchiha clan gained so much power that it was planning a takeover of Konoha and making it all-Uchiha. However, a spy was in the clan unbeknownst to them and gave Nidaime the news and Madara and his co-conspirators were expelled from Konoha as traitors. Four years later, he formed a group of nukenins known as the Akatsuki, and became known for their black cloaks with red clouds. For a while, it seemed as though they were just nothing more than a typical gang of mercenaries. However, only two members knew of the true plans of the group. That being Madara and one Orochimaru. He was formerly a member of the genin team who was under the eye of the future Sandaime, or Third, Hokage. He was expelled after it was found that he was doing experiments on comrades and innocents, both enemy and ally, in order to create new justus never before created. But back to the Akatsuki, their true goal was to round up all the Bijuu, whether they be in a Jinchuuriki or still out there somewhere, and become so unstoppable that they could conquer all of the ninja world. However, before Orochimaru could be a part of this, his immortal wishes came into life as he tried to take the body of a fellow member of the group. Unfortunately, that member happened to be a great-great-grandson of Madara, Itachi Uchiha. The reason he was in this group was because he and Madara is planning the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. But why this one's mind reels is that Itachi is not doing this of own free will, but rather, he is under the mind control of Madara that is so tight nothing can break it. Then, after Madara caught this, he order Orochimaru out of the group, and he took off with one of Sand Nukenin Sasori's Leaf spies, Kabuto Yakushi. Afterwards this really made things complicated, as now Madara was forced to change tactics. Instead of an all-for-one strategy, they now split into 5 Groups of two. This is now were we find ourselves in the beginning of our story. Madara was getting tired out of the fact that the Leaf Village was continuing to grow stronger and stronger almost every year. This was especially after the last Great Ninja War, which could be compared to one of another dimension's World Wars. So, in order for Madara to get one less monkey off his back, he decided to recoup with Orochimaru for one more plan, which was part of the plan itself. First, Madara would act as though he was reconciling with the being that one would describe as something close to a snake youki, or demon. Then, they would plan on awakening the Kyuubi no Youko by summoning her and then, they would kill Kyuubi's mate, who was also asleep for the same time period, and their kits as well. Then, since they obviously would have Leaf hitat-ite, or headbands, on, Kyuubi would more than likely take revenge and destroy the village she once was responsible of protecting. And then, after the village is out of commission, they would take it back over. This was around the time that one Minato Namikaze became the Yondaime Hokage. He quickly gained a reputation around the world after the previously said war. He was married to one Kushina Uzumaki, once the heir to a powerful clan in a village that was destroyed back when the original members of Akatsuki were all one group. About three months before the the events that lead up to our story begin, Kushina became pregnant with their first child. When word spread, every Konoha-nin became joyful. Then, just as Kushina was in labor with the one now called Naruto, the Kyuubi did indeed take her revenge on what she thought "Konoha" had pulled and attacked. As the leaf-nin were getting constantly battered by Kyuubis massive strength, Minato decided that it was time to take action. Unfortunately, this had to involve the sealing jutsu that caused the Kyuubi sadness in the first place. And, even more unfortunate, it would have to involve Naruto. So, as Kushina sadly passed away after birth, Minato used Naruto to became the prison of Kyuubi no Youko. Before he performed the justu and sacrificed his soul to the shinigami however, he discovered the whole situation by hearing what was going on in Kyuubi's thoughts and decided that maybe his son, if he was as to be anything like him, could be the one that brings her out of this situation, if he didn't. And finally, his final wish, as he told Sarutobi, who know was to retake his position, was to have Naruto be known not as the Kyuubi herself, but as a hero and the one who is keeping the danger from them. Minato, in reality, made a seal that was to have Naruto's chakra, whenever he acquired it, to be mixed with Kyuubis whenever she awoke in her new cell. Kyuubi, before entering the child's body, discovered that the whole thing wasn't planned by them at all as she remembered that the murderers had a distinct line across the leaf symbol and that these nin, including Minato, did not. And as she entered his body, she promised that with her now jailer, they would find the ones responsible and kill them ASAP. Too bad for both Minato and Kyuubi, little did they realize that their dreams, especially Minato's, would be hard to accomplish, being a Jinchuuriki. Now, as we end this little pre-story, let us mention the two other Jinchuuriki that will be talked about in our story. The first was the one who will hold Shukaku no Ichibi. His name was Gaara. he was ordered to have Shukaku sealed in him after hearing of the Kyuubi incident next door in Konoha by his father, now the Kazkekage. As Gaara's mother passed away, she cursed their village, Sunagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Sand. Our other one is one Yugito Nii of Kumogakure and the one who will hold the Nibi no Nekomake. She had the Nibi placed in her for reasons like most of the Jinchuuriki, to make her an unstoppable machine. We don't know much of this one's history, but nonetheless her childhood would be like most childhoods for these children, that being a living hell of a one. Little does this one, or any others that hear this story, is that these three Jinchuuriki would become a team, a team like no other before them, even the Sannin before them. However, the meeting is one that breaks the heart of every one who hears of the story. It would all start on one night...

Next Episode

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, finds two other children in his hiding place during the annual celebration of Kyuubi's defeat. He then soon discovers why he has been treated harshly as Kyuubi awakens in her mind. Then, he finds two other children just like him. What's next?

Next Time: I-The Jinchuuriki Meet! Naruto Discovers The Truth! (part one)

Let the Journey Begin!

A/N: Thanks for reading my first story ever! If any one would like to R/R, that would be much appreciated. And any beta work is welcomed as well. I just want to say how has helped this one, who is a 17-year-old sufferer of Aspergers Disorder, get through 2 years what this one describes as pure emotional and physical hell. Well then, 'till next time!

-winks-


	2. I

Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Chronicles

Disclaimer: Shout-out to the legendary Masashi Kishimoto, the folks at Shueisha, the men and women at Studio Pierrot, the folks at TV Tokyo, as well as the men and women who serve Naruto to viewers and readers worldwide. Without these guys, who would have come up with such breathtaking entertainment every week? Oh, and none of the characters belong to this one. Cause we don't wanna take the credit of the work of a genius know do we?

I: The Jinchuuriki Meet! Naruto Discovers The Truth! (part one)

-Forests Outside Konohagakure-

As many now know, 8 short years ago, two events occurred simultainiously. These being the forced attack by the Kyuubi no Youko on the villiage of Konohagakure, and the birth of one Naruto Uzumaki. These two events unfortunately merged when Naruto became the prison for said Bijuu. As this one eluded to earlier, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, aka the Yondaime Hokage, had a final dying wish. That was, as we all well know, for his son to be seen as not a human incarnation of the Bijuu but rather it's prison, as is what a Jinchuuriki technically is. Unfortunately, human nature doesn't work that way. As this one eluded to earlier, humans tend to look at a Jinchuuriki as a human incarnation of his or her Bijuu, despite the fact that the said child was just born when the Bijuu was sealed and has probably never had a murder intent since the Bijuu was in a deep slumber. Anyhow, this one digresses. This one child fears the date of October 10th. Why you may ask? Well for this one day, Naruto Uzumaki becomes the public enemy number one of the majority of men and women who lost loved ones in the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko 8 years prior. Therefore, he is normally subjected to anything from the most hard glares to even physical abuse. His living area, since his "jiji-san" decided that him going to an orphanage was a horrifing concept, was a small apartment near the Hokage Tower. Unfortunately, said apartment was under repairs due to it being destroyed by the anti-Naruto citizens. Therefore, Naruto has lived in a small shack in the forests outside of Konoha's gates. Now, the reason that he lives here is that he doesn't have to deal with any of the "victims' families" until more than likely he passed the Genin exams. This would definitely be a hard challenge since about a quarter of the Ninja Academy's teachers were some of the anti-Naruto folk. There were some who were for the young child. The biggest one was that of one Iruka Umino. He was orphaned after the attack 8 years prior. When Naruto first started, he was one of those normal anti-Naruto folk, albeit not as hardcore as the others. Then, as the first year came to an end, he thought differently about the child and even felt sorry for him after he quickly gained a reputation for doing anything he could to get attention and after the October 10th of the previous year when he heard about Naruto hiding outside of Konoha's gates because of the possible abuse he might undertake. The latter is when he realized is that he had it worse than he did, albeit he didn't have a Bijuu inside of him at birth. Now, as day turned into night, our hero is on a tree branch in one of the many trees surrounding the gated village of Konohagakure. Unfortunately, he was also crying at this point as well. If this one could explain how this one feels looking at it, it feels as though you had your soul inside your twisted multiple times then let go, then repeating the process over and over again. Now, this said child has no idea why all of these things keep happening to him on this date. Of course he remembers the fact of his former living area being burned down two years prior. Most of his academy class believes that he is an idiot and a deadlast. They do not know, however, that this said child is just playing them with the idiot facade and is actually very intelligent. However, Naruto realized that if he plays himself as what he really is, then he might threaten himself. So, therefore, he decided that he would hide all of the emotions, all the intelligence, behind a mask. Anyhow, back to this child. He finally speaks in between sobs. "Why does this always happen to me? What is it that makes everyone hate me? Is it all the things I do to get attention?" As eluded to earlier, Naruto pulls pranks on almost anyone possible to get attention other than unveiling his intelligence and emotions. Not one has outdone Naruto, and almost each time he more than certainly becomes the center of attention. Of course, he has consequences afterwards, but other than that, it's nothing for a child that has dealt with hell for 8 years. Naruto quickly threw the idea that that was why he got all of his hell away. Then, before he could ponder anymore, he felt two chakra signatures near him. These signatures felt so much like him it wasn't even funny. While closing in on the two signatures, he heard someone or something...awake?...in his head. He quickly threw that off for the time being. Then, when he finally found the two figures, he was just as horrified as someine finding Naruto after a mob attack. The two figures, which Naruto quickly identified as one male and one female, were beaten up and bloodied. The female, unfortunately, got the worse as Naruto saw it. Anyhow, the male had red hair and weared a red cloak, gray pants, and white scarf. The female had greyish-blond hair, a black dress with with a white design in the chest area, and grey jeans once again. Then, he felt the two chakra signatures again, and this time, they were really active, probably more than any of the Konoha-nin, hell even the Hokage didn't have this strong of a chakra signature. He then saw the two glow, one glowed greyish-yellow while the other glowed a light green. Naruto was confused, until he remembered that after every mob attack, he glew a dark red. He then realized that they were very very similar to him, how he didn't know however. He then decided to keep them in his living space for tonight, try to let them rest since probably the ones that caused the glowing are probably healing them, and then return to Konoha as early as possible so he didn't have to deal with anyone who celebrated tonight. With that, he put the two under some of his extra blankets and a pillow and then he got under his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Unknown Area-

Naruto, after he drifted off to sleep, woke up in this weird looking area. This one could compare it to one of a dungeon or sewer system. Other would probably choose the latter since water always dripped. The area, however, had red, blue, and purple tubes along the walls. Naruto's head was hurting terribly. With a grunt, Naruto got up slowly. "Ugh, were am I? I thought I went to sleep. Oh well, might as well look around since I sure ain't dead." Then, as he moved forward, he heard a audible noise. One of...sobbing? Naruto then was running to were the noise came from. After he reached the end, he arrived at a cell with golden bars and a slip of paper that had the kanji for "seal" on it in black. Naruto started to become very nervous while approaching. "Um...hello? Anyone in there?," he said with maybe a stutter in there somewhere. Then, out of the darkness comes two white and red slitted eyes, both filled with tears, and then a bright spotlight shined on the cell in front of Kevin. It then showed this figures red fur, and 9 tails. That's were everything Kevin was thinking of at the time came to a screeching halt. "K-Ky-Kyuubi?," Then, two hands that were covering the fox's face came off his face. Then, Kyuubi's eyes, now waterless, grew wide. _**I don't believe it! He's finally here**_, the powerful beast thought to herself. Then, she motioned Naruto to come closer. First off, Naruto deducted that Kyuubi, who he was told was a male, is a female. Second off, he then remebered hearing the sobs first when he first laid eyes on the two bloodied and beaten young bodies when they glowed. **I just want to say i'm sorry for what those people have done to you because of me, heck I bet the ones like me in the two your sleeping next to feel the same way**. Then, everything Naruto was thinking about all came together. He was one of those "Jinchuuriki" he had heard about in the Academy, however his "prisioner", as it was described to him, and if he ever finds the one who described it to him like that he'd wipe any grin, he would ever have off his face, was the Bijuu who apparently is now...in full-fledged regret mode? Naruto then turned serious, "What's your story? Obviously the ones i've heard that you did the attack willingly and was killed by the Fourth is incorrect, right?" Kyuubi sighed in relief, she thought he would go ballistic on her since he figured out immediately of the fact that she was the one responsible for his hardship. **Well, the part on me doing it willingly actually was correct...until I was sealed by the fourth**, she replied with a smirk after mentioning the fourth. She decided to hide the real truth regarding the Fourth being Naruto's father. Naruto, who was always told stressfully that the Kyuubi was killed by fourth 8 years prior almost every single school around the time of the anniversary, then finally put the puzzle together. Well, obviously the puzzle as he saw it, sans the Naruto-Minato-Kushina mother-father-son relationship of course. "Okay, why don't you just tell me what happened before I start to become suspicious." Kyuubi then told the story on how his mate and kits were killed by Konoha nin, which caused her to go ballistic on Konoha and then realizing too late the fact that they actually had cuts across their hitat-ite. To Naruto, there was no lying in her voice whatsoever. "Wow, that's quite a story, probably even worse than mine," then, he proceeded to tell Kyuubi on the past 8 years. On how he's hiding all of his intelligence and emotions from the others, including "jiji-san" or the current Hokage as he told "Kyuu-chan", his new nickname for her which both earn some chuckles and a blush on the latter, under a mass of idiocy and non-stop happinessNaruto then wondered the deal regarding the other two. He then asked Kyuu on how, after every mob attack, did he glow a bright red and on how the other two now were glowing their respective colors. After taking all this in for a moment, she explained. **Well, it may be my chakra reacting to the massive injuries inflicted. Thus, why the two kids you find glowed green and grayish-brown**, this made Naruto why they glow like I do, **Well kit**, that made Naruto...blush?... which in turn made Kyuu chuckle,** it appears as though the two next to you are Jinchuuriki like yourself. The grayish-brown comes from the Shukaku no Ichibi, who is also female by the way, and** **the light green comes from the Nibi no Nekomata, who is male. Their chakra appeared to have awakened just now when the three of you met. So, it looks as though Nibi and Shukaku have awoken as well. **Then the female king of beasts then returned to her depressed state when she remembered the fact of her being alone after she became the final Bijuu not sealed, other than Sanbi, but he became known for his ability to elude humans who even dared to seal him. Naruto looked concerned for the female fox bijuu in front of him. "I remember you telling me that you became very lonely after you were the final Bijuu not sealed." Then, he decided to comfort her in the best way possible since she was the only one who could now comfort him since she was so willing to tell him her story and was willing to hear his. He pulled her into a warm embrace, "But don't worry about it now, you'll never be alone again, I promise you." Kyuubi was absolutely stunned at the actions of this human child in front of him. Never before had a human of any age been this compassionate to her, both way back before she took that slumber that was interrupted inappropriately and even when she was reawakened abruptly. There was something about this human child destined to be a hanyou that made him different than the rest of his kind. After that, she returned the embrace warmly. Then she noticed outside his body that the two children Naruto had found were starting to awaken. **Thank you kit, now, the Nibi's and Shukaku's jinchuuriki are waking up, so we better end it here. **Naruto looked down, this one actually would better describe it as disappointment and a thrist for something more mixed. Kyuubi was close to rolling around laughing. _**Yep, he definitely fits the fox hanyou bill real well**_, she thought with a chuckle. **Don't worry Naru-kun**, this one definitely saw a full-fledged blush after she came up with her nickname, **we'll see each other again. Actually why don't you rip a quarter of this piece of paper. **(A/N: Think of a piece of paper folded into four parts and tearing one of the pieces) Naruto was confused, "Why?" he asked, although he had a hunch. Kyuubi chuckled, **Just do it Naru-kun, trust me, don't expect me to go ballistic like 8 years prior. **Naruto eyes brightened, and then decided to make a comeback nickname from Kyuu's "Naru-kun", "Alright then, _Kyuu-hime_." Just like Naruto prior to the revelations about her, Kyuubi's thoughts came to a screeching halt after that and came out with a bright red blush. The first she's had in a LONG time. Then, just before tearing up that quarter, the Kyuubi no Youko did something she hadn't done in over half a millenia, she cried tears of joy. Then, the whole world faded into white.

_To be continued..._

Next Episode

The night of October 10th this year is quickly becoming a night full of suprises. First, Naruto sees Kyuubis human form. Then, he figures out who his mother and father is. And, the big one, There is not nine Bijuu, but 15! And, one of the three Jinchuuriki reveals that his brother and sister are in fact Jinchuuriki themselves. What Next?

Next Time:

Shocking, isn't it?

'Till next time, see ya!

-winks-


	3. II

Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Chronicles

II: The Jinchuuriki Meet! Naruto Discovers The Truth! (part two)

Disclaimer: Naruto was created, and is still drawn by, the legendary Masashi Kishimoto. It is distributed through Shueisha and Studio Pierrot/TV Tokyo in Japan, Viz Media in the US and Canada, and loads of other copyright holders all over the world. The characters are theirs and not mine whatsoever. Wish they were though (doesn't every Naruto Fan?). Now, on with it!

-Forests Outside of Konohagakure-

So much has happened within the past half-hour it's insane. First, one Naruto Uzumaki feels two strong and heavy chakra signatures. Then, he sees two kids just about his age-although the female was about 11 or 12 while he and the other boy were about 8-on the side of the road beaten and bloodied, giving him eerie feelings that they had the similar situation he wa dealing with on this day, October 10th, 8 years to the day of his birth and the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko. Then, after putting them in a comfortable position after noticing they were healing quickly like he always did after an attack. Although the female was glowing green and the boy was glowing a greyish-brown, unlike his red. Then, he was instantly sent into his mindscape where he met the one figure that had caused him so much pain and suffering for about 5 or 6 years. Although when he first saw her-that was the first thing that shocked him-he noticed that she was full of regret and sorrow for him. Not for reasons that he thought demons had, but actual regret and sorrow. He was then told of the whole reason behind the attack, he then realized that she was forced against her will to attack Konoha because of two people's-no, two idiotic teme's-greed and hunger for power and immortality that forced her over the edge. As Naruto was waking from the white-out of earlier, his eyes saw what he thought as an angel-no, scratch that, a goddess. Here, one female was standing with her pale skin and long, long red hair glowing in the full moon light. She was wearing a dark red and black kimono and matching sweatpants. He didn't know who she was-and it didn't matter cause she was just too damn gorgeous-until he saw what looked like a fox print with a yellow crown above it on the back of her kimono. Fox print? It clicked instantly. "Kyuu-hime, is that really you?!," Naruto said and thought with a blush man, this kitsune is continuing to astound me with her beauty. Curse her! Then, the gorgeous female-or should I say, kitsune-slowly turned to face him and bright cerulean eyes meet red eyes.At least she's my goddess kitsune, he thought as his blush deepened to a point that would make a certain Hyuuga's seem like nothing. That's when the female-now identified as Kyuubi-did the most impossible thing in the world, well to a bitterly hated orphan like Naruto anyway, her lips suddenly connected with his and the two embraced. After a whisper of "I love you Naru-kun," Naruto then pulled a "Hinata", so to speak, and fainted. At which the kitsune goddess chuckled. While he was out cold, he had an emotion he's rarely had EVER in his life. Happiness, and in some fashion, he was now starting to get a feeling he's never had before, That of protecting others instead of just himself. After about 25 minutes, the demonic kitsune goddess looked at Naruto as he quickly awoke with fire and determination in his eyes. And, at that very second, at that very spot, under the comfort of three people he now swore to protect, he shed off the mask hiding his emotions and his REAL intelligence. You see, many people believe that Jinchuuriki cannot think for themselves and therefore always need their Bijuu. That theory absolute BS. The reason that that theory even existed is because jinchuuriki are hiding their true intelligence due to the fact that if they show it, the ones who believe that the jinchuuriki are nothing more than the human incarnations of the bijuu-which has also now been debunked due to the fact that Naruto discovered that Bijuu have human forms as well-will be after them 'cause they could suspect the "demon" is behind it all. That added with the fact the academy teachers sometimes mess with the grades or not give them the materials everybody else in his or her class does, you have a good combination as to way many people tend to think of people like Naruto as-as one might say it-a "baka". He then stood up while clutching his fist and then, he did something he thought he'd never do but now he could, he stepped up to the goddess and kissed her passionately on the lips. And, after seperating, he made a promise, "On that kiss, I promise to protect, with my LIFE if it comes down to it, for my Kyuu-hime as well as the other two individuals next to me who are in a similar situation as I am. And, hopefully, we will be able to kick every single thing people think of when they think of a "Jinchuuriki" back to the heads of the ones who sealed Bijuu for the WRONG reasons. I'm glad that the 4th sealed Kyuu-hime in me for a reason other than to turn me into a weapon or any reason similar to that. As it looks as though, with the notes left with the two, more than likely beginning to awaken, said that the ones sealed in those two were sealed for that very reason. I don't know why the 4th chose me, and to be honest, I don't care at this point. All I hope for is that all of the questions I, the two over there, and possibly oji-san will have all get settled out before I get to genin stage." Kyuubi stood up, kissed Naruto on the cheek, while applauding. "Nice speech Naruto, I think the 4th would've been proud." Naruto looked at her like she grew a second head, "What a minute, what would the 4th know about me? Unless...oh shit," he said as he finally put all the pieces into place. The fact that his birthdate is October 10th and Kyuubi attacked the same day makes sense the fact that she would be sealed in him. He knew he looked similar to the 4th Hokage since he's seen a color photo of him once. But then, he was only an idol back then but he also had a nagging feeling that he was related to him somehow other than star and fan but more of some sort of family relationship. Normally, someone like him in this type of situation, would be royally pissed. However, he took it the opposite way. He was actually surprised, but in a positive way. However, there were 3 missing pieces to the missing puzzle of who his family would've been. First off, why would Konoha hide the fact that he was the son of the Yondaime. He had a feeling it had something to do with his father during his time as a ninja. Second, who was his mother. That was the thing that always confused him. He could click instantly about who his father was, but can never figure out who his mother was. And suddenly he heard screaming in his mind. It wasn't from Kyuubi, nor the two children, still in recovery it appeared. And, it was multiple voices, then suddenly he had a vision.

-??-

He was over a village that was entirely engulfed by flames. The vision then focuses on one long, red-haired girl who looked just as gorgeous as Kyuubi does now, she looked like she was about 11. She was wearing a grey and black dress along with a hitai-ite with a symbol of a hurricane (A/N: The Hitai-ite is an OC idea of mine. Think of a headband with that hurricane symbol you always see on the news and all that) worn around her neck. She looked as though she engulfed in tears. She looked as though she was the only one left in that entire village. Then, she was seen with a backpack looking back on the village she held so dear and was once home to "one of the most powerful clans in the ninja world, other than the Hyuga, Uchiha, and the Namikaze). Then, she was seen heading into the sunset, thats when the vision ended.

-Forests outside Konohagakure-

"Naru-kun? You alright?," Kyuubi asked while holding him. Naruto nodded his head. "Well, it appears as though I've figured out who my family was without even having to ask oji-san. Thank you Kami," Naruto said. Kyuubi looked confused. "What do you mean?" Naruto then smiled one of his trademark grins. "Well, think about it. My father's definitely the Yondaime since, well god I practically look like him. And, I blacked out because I was suddenly given a vision in which a long-red haired girl, who was just as gorgeous as you Kyuu-hime, said that she was leaving a village that burnt to the ground possibly killing everyone living there which housed the Uzumaki clan, which was "one of the most powerful clans in the Ninja world outside of the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Namikaze." And said, that she needed to find someone to restart her clan ASAP. Now, only two things are missing. Their REAL names, and how my MOTHER died since she, APPARENTLY, didn't seal this into me." Kyuubi looked at him with a smile while asking, "And you're not mad that this was all hidden from you all this time?" Naruto shook his head, "No, because I have this feeling that it was hidden from me because of concerns for MY safety due to my Father. And another thing, how can I be mad if my father had to use his own child in order to save tens-no-hundreds of thousands of people from certain death? I mean, come on! What parent in their right mind would be able to willingly give their child away to a burden that will be on his or her shoulder for all eternity." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "You mean..." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, my father was the Yondaime Hokage." Kyuubi, Gaara and Yugito gasped. Yugito spoke up, "I know who you're talking about. Back in my ex-village of Kumo, there was a man in our Bingo Book named "Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, S-Class". It was said that he had the capability to speed past his enemies in a flash of yellow using a special form of Shushin he created himself. Since he killed a lot of our army back in the last Great Ninja War, he has immediately named an S-class criminal. Then, about 15 years ago, he has named the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. We had a good standing relationship with Konoha for a while, then he became Hokage and all hell broke loose. People were scared to death that he would declare war on us at any time. We immediately broke off communication and started planning for a possible attack by the ever-growing leaf village. Then, the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere, now it looks as though she was summoned if Nibi is correct, and then the Village became even more afraid. If Minato died from the Kyuubi, who the hell could beat such a thing? So then, my mom, who was the Raikage's wife at the time, was in labor with me. It just so happens that the Nibi was captured about 15 years prior in the waiting to be sealed. Low and behold I was the one chosen. My mom was furious, but she could do little in her condition. Therefore, when the time came, she just hoped for the best when I was taken from her and died of a broken heart. Little did I realize, however, is that my village, starting at age 11, was going to turn me into a emotionless weapon. Damn bastards, too scared it clouds there judgement." Gaara put in his two cents, "Same thing with me. After the last Great Ninja War, Sunagakure was stripped of power and lost a lot of money from our Feudal Lord. Most of the blame was put on Minato, then, just as in Kumo, all hell broke loose when he was named Hokage. Suna was just as afraid since most of our army was wiped out in the last GNW. Then, Kyuubi attacked. Suna, again as in Kumo, just lost their minds. Then, the idea of sealing Shukaku came along. They decided to seal him in me. My mom, needless to say, was pissed. And when she died, she cursed Suna and hoped I would take revenge. Then, I was treated like royalty, that is until I was 5. That was when assassination attempts ordered by the Kazekage himself started popping up. That worse part of it was that the Kazekage was my father. Then, my Uncle Yashamaru, was given the job. He knew what the real truth was regarding my mom. She went along with it, and then apologized before she killed herself with bomb notes in front of me. But before he left this world, he whispered his apologies and to live as long as possible. Then, I tried to stay as far away from my dad and siblings as possible. For the latter, that was until I started hearing from the villagers about two other Jinchuuriki in the village that have been sealed longer than me whenever I heard of plans to kill me in one of those 'demon hunts' despite my absolute defense. I wondered who the hell else could be sealed other than me. Then, I came to a shocking conclusion. The only two other possible Jinchuuriki would be my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari. Afterwards, I tried so hard to find them. Then, I was beaten up seriously and thrown over where you found me. I just hope I can find them soon before they suffer the same fate." Gaara was close to breaking down after that. That was until Yugito and Naruto pulled the young Shukaku container into a slight embrace. Gaara completely broke down and cried into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then attempted to comfort him, "Don't worry about it Gaara, i'm sure that Kankuro and Temari are fine and you'll see them again." After Gaara calmed down, Naruto asked if any of the two villages knew of Minatos wife, a.k.a. Narutos mother. Yugito spoke up, "Actually, Kumo, a little under three months before the Kyuubi attack, started receieving reports about Minato being engaged to a nin from the former Whirlpool village. In fact, now that I think of it, I think her name was Kushina and had a mix your last name, Uzumaki, and Minatos last name, Namikaze, thus making her name Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto went wide-eyed, "Then, Kumo, being the assholes they are, immediately put her in the bingo book. Apparently, she had been following Minato even in the GNW. She quickly gained the reputation as the 'Red Death Kunoichi'. Thus, that was her 'code name' and immediately gained S-Class status since a report of a 'fast red streak' eliminating 3 groups of Kumo nin during a battle toward the end of the GNW. Unfortunately, before anyone in Kumo could look into it, Kyuubi came along, albeit unwillingly it appears." Naruto froze in shock. Both her mom and dad were in Bingo Books of foreign villages, as S-Class criminals no less. Suddenly, now just four hours until sunrise October 11th, the three heard noises from the same place as where the discovery of Yugito and Gaara where found and another not too far from where the are. Naruto turned to Kyuubi with a serious look, "Kyuu-chan, could you find out who has come in our presence." Kyuubi nodded while looking around and looking for any scents. After discovering the four, she stood silent. Naruto rose an eyebrow and immediately became worried, "What's wrong, Kyuu-chan?" Kyuubi sat down and her scared look quickly turned to anger and Naruto swore he heard a low growl. "Three more Jinchuuriki, all beaten and bruised, the fourth more worse than Yugito or Gaara was." The threes eyes immediately went wide-eyed. Naruto stood up, "Gaara, you find out who the lucky folks are over where you were found while me and Yugito will find who the one unlucky victim is over there." The three then split up. Naruto gulped. _I got a bad feeling about this..._

To Be Continued...

Nest Episode

A new day arrives in Konohagakure, and with it comes three MORE Jinchuuriki. Naruto speaks with the Sandaime, who was, until he was told of his parentage from those of Konoha's former enemies, the closest thing he had to a parent even though he was old enough to be a grandfather. It is there where a bombshell is revealed, 10 of the remaining 11 of the 15 Jinchuuriki are based in Konohagakure. Now, a new question arises, who's the last of the 15?

Next time on Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Chronicles

III: More Jinchuuriki Appear! The Hokage Reveals All!

There's no turning back now...

See ya next time!


End file.
